


I'm Scared To Let You Love Me

by Rose_The_Wolf



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bodyguard Romance, Character Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Protection, University, mercenary, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_The_Wolf/pseuds/Rose_The_Wolf
Summary: (This is a slight Alternate Universe in the Halo Times with some Modern twists so bear with me. The war between Humans and The Covenant still happened (is happening), but Locus and Felix never get hired for the Chorus job, etc etc etc)Locus and Felix are two renowned mercenaries and bounty hunters on Earth. After being discharged from the UNSC they stuck together reluctantly to survive, and neither thought they'd get hired for one of their most complicated jobs yet.(Y/N) (L/N) is a university student who moved to Utah for school and to start a new life on her own until an attempt on her life was made. She contacted her closest friend, who she knew was a mercenary, to simply vent. Little did she know he would hire two bounty hunters to protect her while he went to find answers. Upon meeting these two, she would embark on a dangerous journey, unsure of who to trust, and unsure if she could let herself open up.Tensions are high as they tip toe around their feelings and fear, but when it all comes crashing down and she is on the brink, she must make a choice to either die alone, or open her heart to the one man who understands her more than anyone.
Relationships: Agent Wyoming | Reginald/Reader, Locus | Samuel Ortez/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries, but I wanted to take on a big challenge. Any feedback is welcome, as I am working hard on improving my writing skills.
> 
> (Y/N) = first name  
> (L/N) = last name  
> (M/F) = merc friend  
> (Cat 1) = cat 1 name  
> (Cat 2) = cat 2 name

“Just stay in here, miss. We just want to see if everything and everyone is ok. Lieutenant Palomo will be nearby if you need anything.” The young woman nodded and she accepted the blanket.

“Thank you.” The EMT nodded, thankful to only have to go over it once, and walked away to see if anyone else needed medical attention. The young woman simply retreated to her thoughts, and wondered where she went wrong. She moved from the coast to Utah for school, and might enlist in the future as she gazed at the new UNSC HQ in downtown Salt Lake City, but nope she’s here, surrounded by officers, and an attempt on her life was made. She then directed her attention to an approaching detective.

“Miss (Y/N) (L/N)? I am Detective Church, and I wanted to ask a few questions about what happened, if that’s ok?” (Y/N) nodded.

“Go ahead.”

“What were you doing here at this tea room?” (Y/N) then lamented as she saw her school bag on the ground, to which Palomo picked up and handed to her, and checked to make sure everything was there.

“I came here to do some homework with some mochi and some bitter herbal tea. I think I was there for about 3 hours, also ordering a sandwich, and then when I left I heard gunshots, and immediately ran inside. When I looked again I noticed there were bullet marks right where I was standing.” (Y/N) felt her spine shiver at the memory knowing she was near death’s doorstep. The detective seemed to only nod.

“Out of curiosity, do you have any known enemies?” The young woman shook her head.

“No sir. I did have some childhood bullies but that would be amazing if they wanted me dead. I don’t know anyone out here in Utah.” The detective sighed as Palomo walked up to him.

“Sir, everyone is accounted for. No one is hurt, and I don’t think we have anymore business here. I recommend we escort Miss (L/N) back to her residence.” The detective nodded.

“Understood, send a car to follow her home.”

\---

After thanking the officers, (Y/N) finally stepped into her apartment, only to see it was the exact way she left it minus the fact her cats were now at her feet, purring and meowing. (Y/N) reached down and picked them both up, carrying them to the couch to cuddle as she gazed out the window. For a state as rural as Utah it had some new developments, and was a populated state, though not as much as megapoli San Francisco, New York City, Los Angeles, and Austin shockingly. She simply sighed as (cat 1) snuggled his head into the crook of her neck.

“Well guys, all this was the last thing I expected to happen, and I wonder who wants me dead.” She murmured and held them close.

Another hour went by as she proceeded through the routines of cat care, then self care, then found herself laying on her bed awake, with one cat on either side of her. She stared at her dark ceiling, deep in thought, wondering what is happening. What brought her out of her stupor was hearing the vibration of her phone. She had some hopes on who it was, but felt her heart sink through the mattress on what the text read.

_“Sorry, it’s just too dangerous for me to be associated with you. We’re finished, good luck.”_

“Well dang, at least he showed his true colors, but I really needed him.” (Y/N) thought as she dropped her phone onto the floor, her mind and heart sinking further as tears were being squeezed out like juice from a fruit. It was such an ache of loneliness and confusion that it hurt to lay there. (Y/N) then sharply sat up, startling her cats away, realizing she has one friend she can turn to. Upon reaching for her phone and opening a specific chat app, she wrung up her one friend who has experience.

“(M/F)?”

“(Y/N)? What’s going on? It’s awfully late for you to be calling me at this hour.” (Y/N) mentally facepalmed, remembering that time zones still existed and that he was a solid hour ahead of her, and asleep at this time.

“Sorry, I just need your help. An attempt was made on my life this evening, and--”

“Stop right there, tell me exactly what happened.” (Y/N) cocked a lone eyebrow up.

“What’s your plan then? I’ll tell you what happened, but what do you intend to do?”

\---

Shadow stood there at an abandoned shack, pondering all that had happened. (Y/N) was his best friend, knew each other inside and out, supported him and encouraged him, and now someone wants to kill her. He knew he didn’t want to bring up his past, but he needed to come out of retirement in order to find the employer. He had an idea of where to start, but first he knew to make sure that (Y/N) would be safe. He was at least thankful that some parts of Texas were not completely developed yet, as farmland was still a much needed commodity. The door behind him creaked open.

“When fear corners you…” Shadow began.

“...don’t run from it; use it.” A male voice responded. It was light, but full of mischief. Shadow turned to greet the two men who arrived at his rendezvous, and took in their appearances. They were a duo that was the best among them. One was lanky, white skinned, hair kept back with the sides shaved, had piercing gold eyes, and Shadow could easily pinpoint all the hidden blades he kept. The other was taller, more muscular of the two, his long hair kept back into a ponytail, and had such a cold stare with his dark grey eyes. Shadow could easily sea the shotgun he kept slung over his back.

“Welcome, gentlemen, thank you for accepting my call. I had hoped to never return to this field again, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I hired you to protect someone close to me. You still in?” The shorter one was subtly bouncing on the balls of his feet with impatience while the taller one folded his arms across his chest.

“Look all I care about is making sure we get paid.” The other simply sighed at his partner’s dense comment.

“Who is the person?” Shadow handed them a dossier, and opened a holo of his friend.

“Her name is (Y/N) (L/N). She is (age) and lives in Salt Lake City for school. She is currently single, living alone, and has 2 cats. Someone made an attempt on her life this evening, and I intend to find out who. In the meantime, I need someone to keep my best friend safe.” The shorter one came closer to the holo to examine her, and let out a low whistle.

“Damn, she’s fine. If I recollect I think I saw a hit on her the other day, and she has quite the hefty bounty on her. Not surprised it took this long for someone to attempt it.” The taller one came closer and closely examined her, and Shadow could see the expression in his eyes soften upon gazing at a mere still of her.

“We will take good care of her, Shadow. You have our word. We have a safe house out there in Holladay, it’ll be close so she can have a relatively normal life without anyone suspecting a thing.” His deep voice carried the reassurance that caused Shadow’s trust in them to only grow. He smiled and deactivated the holo.

“I’m going to go through several leads and bounty hunters to find out who the employer is. In the meantime anything I find I will forward to you, and that includes money and equipment. I know Siris is your boss, so anything I get I will send to him.” He held out his hand, to where the taller man took it and they shook.

“Sounds like we have a deal.” Shadow smiled.

“Thank you, Locus and Felix, for protecting my friend. Take good care of her.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With (M/F) on the case and wanting to make sure his best friend is safe, (Y/N) meets her two bodyguards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna try to post every other day or MWF since I got to a block and am drafting out the next few chapters. Enjoy!

“No, (M/F), that’s insane! I can’t move, my parents pay for my apartment. They will start asking questions, and I can’t lie to them!”

“Listen (Y/N), this is for your own safety, and I’m going to find the one who wants you dead. I trust these two, and they will keep you safe. Just say you got a part time job, and found some people in your major who need a roommate at their house, and you broke the lease, and it's cheap enough to where your paycheck covers your portion.” (Y/N) pinched the bridge of her nose and sat on her bed. It had been only a few days since the first attempt, and now the summer sun is beaming down into her window.

“Fine… You know I do not have $2000, though, so I can’t break the lease easily.”

“Just start the process of packing up everything non essential. They should be there in a few days. Make sure you keep a low profile, and only go out if you need to. If you stray too far from home you’ll make yourself an easier target.” (Y/N) sighed, feeling tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

“Alright. I’ll head over to the store for boxes.” She could hear the sigh of relief.

“Thank you, (Y/N). You are my best friend, and I want to make sure you’re out of danger.” (Y/N) rolled her eyes as she hugged (cat 2) close to her.

“You have your girlfriend.”

“True, but you are my friend.” (Y/N) chuckled, knowing that is true.

“Alright, is there anything I need to do to confirm that it’s them and not my murderers?”

“I’ll shoot you a text when they’re close, but ask them _“Does this unit have a soul?”_ and if they reply _“Keelah se’lai”_ then that's them. It will be two men.” (Y/N) nodded firmly.

“Understood.” She could hear (M/F) hang up, and sighed as she stood up. _“Time to go get moving boxes, and to formulate an explanation to my parents.”_

\---

A few days later Locus and Felix were at their safe house just outside Salt Lake City, finishing their preparations. Felix was putting away groceries while Locus was checking their heating and cooling systems, in addition to all other household necessities. Felix made a mental tally of their grocery list, but couldn’t stop thinking about the young woman they were hired to protect, and thinking how gorgeous she looked. He wouldn’t admit it to his partner, but he jerked himself off constantly to her picture. He remembers the picture of her. Miss (Y/N)’s long (H/C), her bright (E/C), her small mouth with naturally pink lips, and her smile. He thought about maybe having her by his side every night, and hearing her call his name, and--

“Felix, everything is in working order, and her room is all set up.” What brought Felix back from his fantasies were the sound of his partner coming into the kitchen, but heard him sigh with frustration. “Felix, you’re thinking about her again, aren’t you?” He looked down to see his hard on through his sweats.

“Hell yeah, and don’t tell me you don’t think about her too. She’s absolutely gorgeous.” Felix knew the twitch on Locus’ eyebrow anywhere, and he took delight in pushing his buttons.

“She is just our job, and nothing more, so you better behave yourself. I’m going to clean the garage so she has room for her car.” Locus walked away, and Felix raised a brow at his partner, wondering when he got so defensive for a woman. He simply shrugged and continued putting away the canned goods.

Meanwhile Locus was moving boxes and stacking bins away from the third space in their garage. It contained Locus’ AWD All-Terrain SUV vehicle, Felix’s coupe muscle car, and the third space was for general storage. He read her file and saw she has a (Car color) colored (car model) (car type), and he smirked thinking she had great taste in cars despite him not being into vehicles himself. As he picked up their mess, Locus thought about how Felix just dreams about their job, and paused as he thought more about the woman. He doesn’t know a thing about her, but could somehow see everything from her eyes in the picture. Those mesmerizing (E/C) eyes…

 _“No, she’s just a job, nothing more. Make sure Felix stays in line. She’s our job, and nothing more. I cannot form any attachments.”_ Locus shook himself from his dazed dream, but wondered why it hurt to deny that she had beautiful eyes.

\---

It was early evening when (Y/N) had taped up yet another box. It was satisfying to see 95% of her things boxed up, minus the furniture and the TV. She then sat on the floor, and lost herself in her thoughts as her brain worked to process everything. Her friend had hired her two bodyguards to protect her while he went to find her killer. (Y/N) looked away from the window to her side to see both cats sitting there, staring up at her, to which she couldn’t help but smile.

“Well guys, new adventure. I'm grateful that my parents bought the lie, to which they weren’t happy about, but I'm pleased they did for the time being. The hard part is when they want to visit me, which won’t be good. We can cross that bridge when we get there, wonder when they will be here?” The only response she got was (Cat 1) trilling, and (Cat 2) purring and bumping her head against her leg. (Y/N) simply smiled and leaned against the wall, dozing off to the soft sounds of her purring cats, feeling that reassured things will be ok. What brought (Y/N) back not 10 minutes later was the sound of someone knocking at her door. She peered through the peephole to see two men there. Cautiously, she cracked the door, but braced it ready to shut it quickly.

“Does… Does this unit have a soul?”

“Keelah Se’lai.” (Y/N) took a good look to see the shorter man utter the words as if it was a revolting thing. She softly smiled and quickly let them in. As the two walked in, (Y/N) took in the two men. One was fair skinned, and the other was dark skinned. The fair skinned man was lanky, short, had both sides of his head shaved and his chestnut hair combed back with gel, and had these piercing gold eyes that reminded (Y/N) of a player. She could somehow read from his body language that he was confident, cocky, and very self centered. The dark skinned man was taller, and was obviously muscular underneath his jacket. He had long, dark brown hair that was kept back into a ponytail. He had blue-grey eyes, which she thought to be odd but also figured that genetics were tricky. He simply stood back and straight up, telling her he was a strong, silent type, but kept himself steeled away, almost as if he was afraid of something?

“Hello, you must be (Y/N), your pal Shadow hired us to protect you. I am Felix, and this guy here is my partner Locus. I apologize but it will be easier to help you when we move you to one of our safe houses. Lucky for you it is right by the University so you won’t have far to go.” (Y/N) thought it was her imagination, but she could see Locus behind him physically scoff when he apologized for her inconvenience. 

_“Gee, sorry it’s inconvenient that someone wants me dead.”_ (Y/N) thought to herself, and nodded. 

“Yes, I am (Y/N), the (Cat 1 breed)’s name is (cat 1), and the (cat 2 breed)’s name is (cat 2), and I expect that you two treat them with respect. I will take care of them, and don’t expect you two to do that. I’ll make sure I stay out of your way. In the meantime what do we do about my furniture?”

“We can reimburse you for your furniture. We have a room set up for you. You don’t need your bed or your couch, but we can see about making room for them. Making sure you are comfortable is our priority in keeping you safe.” Locus replied, almost with a hint of confidence in his voice, but (Y/N) knew he wanted to reassure her that she won’t simply be uprooted, even if that is her current situation.

“Thank you. Let’s get all this stuff out of here, and maybe inconspicuously if we can. You two saw all the shady stuff that happens near here.” Felix nodded, and proceeded to get to work. When she turned back, she saw Locus simply looking intently at her, but the moment he locked eyes with her he quickly shook his head and moved to also get to work.

_“What was that all about?”_

\---

Locus wasn’t sure he could describe what had happened in that tiny apartment of hers. They simply went inside and up, knocked on her door, Felix uttered the code response, and she let them in. It was all routine to get her stuff and go, so why did he have a feeling his heart clenched in his chest as he watched her interaction with his partner? He took one look at her and could see she was exhausted from packing, even wearing sweats and having her hair up. What took him was finally seeing her eyes in person. Those bright (E/C) eyes from the picture weren’t there now, and he wanted to know who so he could see them for himself. It took her looking in his direction with a brow raised did he bring himself back to reality to start bringing stuff out to be taken to their safe house, and to stay working instead of getting to know the two specimens she keeps as cats with her.

It was getting close to sundown when they finally arrived at their safehouse, just outside of the main city, in an isolated neighborhood in Holladay. He watched as (Y/N) took in the house, her eyes bulging out of her dainty face at the house he and Felix hunker down in occasionally, sometimes staying there independently for a vacation. Locus couldn’t begin to describe why the sight amused him. It was clearly a large house by her standards, most likely big enough to fit two large families. In order to get to their residence they had to go a quarter of a mile away from a main road on a gravel pathway that is hidden, and Locus made sure that they paid a fair amount to keep their road that way even if it wasn't standard.

“How is this mansion your safehouse?” (Y/N) asked with bewilderment, to which Felix cackled with pride in response.

“Oh, (Y/N), this is to ensure we live in peace when we have to hunker down, and all the space is perfect for--”

“Felix!” Locus interrupted him before he had the chance to finish that thought. “Here, want me to carry one of your cats, and I shall show you to your area?” (Y/N) smiled and shook her head.

“Thank you, Locus, but I have my babies. Please do show us the way.” Locus nodded before grabbing two of her bags and then she followed him inside to the foyer.

“This is our front room, where we keep shoes, boots, and coats. We have a mudroom on the front and back of the house. Going in will lead to the living room, and your area is upstairs with us. Watch your step.” He could sense that she nodded and she followed him up the staircase and then turned left towards a hallway.

“Which door is mine?” Locus motioned to the door on his right.

“This one right here. The way we designed this house was to have several smaller dorm spaces where we could have our own rooms and bathrooms. We share the living area, the kitchen, dining area, and all the rec rooms in this house. Your door has locks, and an emergency exit. We made sure to allocate a space for your cats too near a window.” Locus responded as he opened the door, and let (Y/N) in first, and heard her gasp, causing him to smirk. Before he could say or do anything else, he could feel Felix shove his way in.

“Welcome to our humble abode! Locus’ room is down the hall from you and mine is downstairs!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving all (even if its tomorrow) and eat lots of turkey and stuffing, and pecan pie!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) reflects on what she knows about her 2 bodyguards, not sure what else to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed my chapters got messed up, and the Original Chapter 3 was never posted, so Im going to update everything and make sure all chapters are there.

It all seemed to tease her as (Y/N) walked along the main road of their quiet neighborhood. With the summer semester now done, she had time to really settle down, relax, and think. It was a few weeks since the first attempt on her life was made, and just yesterday another one was attempted when she went shopping for some new jeans. She was lucky Felix wanted to go with her that day, but nowhere felt safe much anymore. She thought a lot about the two men she was slowly getting to know. Felix was clearly more talkative, a strategist, and quite the flirt, but every pass he made at her made (Y/N) want to vomit with how desperate he sounded. A few times he already invited her to bed with him, to which she politely declined. Felix clearly cared no matter how selfish he was, and it made her smile knowing he took it seriously no matter how much of a frat boy he acted like. Locus was a different story; he was such a strange man to (Y/N), such an enigma. He kept to himself in his space, some evenings he’d be in the yard reading from his device, or he’d be in the basement training, or even planning the menu for meals for the week. He was meticulous, detail-oriented, and was a no-nonsense kind of man. What stood out to (Y/N) mostly, in addition to his eyes, was the one question she could never bring herself to ask him.

 _“Why do you wear makeup on your face? The foundation isn’t subtle.”_ She wondered what he was afraid of, and what he was hiding, but given they’ve only known each other for a while it’d do her no good to simply prod him for his life’s story. She turned the corner to the familiar gravel road and walked back to the house, only to be met by a rushed, and clearly stressed, Locus.

“Where were you? I couldn’t find you anywhere!”

“I told you she went for a walk! She’s not on lockdown!” Felix jogged up to his side, only to be met by a scowling Locus.

“She is our job, Felix. We need to protect her.” Felix then glared up at the man.

“That doesn’t mean control her every fucking move!”

“One of us needs to be with her at all times at least!”

“Stop!” The two men turned to see a very annoyed (Y/N), “I was fine, Locus. I have a pager on me to signal you if I needed help. I didn’t stray far, and I’m here and alive. Now, I need to feed my cats.” She held her chin high and walked back to the house, with Locus jogging after her.

“Whoa, we are not done talking. Our job is to keep you safe, and that means you can’t leave our sight.” (Y/N) sharply turned around until she stood toe to toe with him.

“Then come with me next time instead of acting like a fucking prick!” (Y/N) can’t remember the last time she cursed, and remembered how uncomfortable she felt. What she prominently felt was the difference between them. Locus stood at a solid six feet 4 inches, and she stood only a few inches shorter than him, but somehow being in his face threw off the dominance so she had the power for a second there. Once she was certain her message was made, she turned and walked back into the house. Locus just stared after her, wondering what just happened. He stormed out of the house angry to look for her, and now he’s just confused at the change of power. He thought he was in control but she just took it from him. Why did it annoy him so?

“Man, she’s an interesting woman-- hey, are you actually blushing, Locus?” Locus snapped his attention toward Felix, but at the question realized he felt a sudden heat on his cheeks that was hotter than the July sun beating down on their skin.

“No, I’m not.” Locus simply scowled and marched back to the house.

\---

Locus knew today was going to be a hot day, but no matter the time or day he always enjoyed the temperature controlled sunroom, but they turned off the control since it’s summer time. He was about to walk in when he saw (Y/N) in the pool, simply wadding, and smiling. Locus knew she was doing things around the house for her own amusement, but this was a rare sight to see her truly relaxed. He unconsciously looked at his attire, just his jeans, and he had his book, then looked back at the woman in the pool. It was now he lost control of his body’s actions. He went back to his room to change out of his jeans and into his swim trunks, grabbed a towel, and walked back down, his book still in his hand, and he walked into the sun room. He could see (Y/N) looking in his direction, and went through a myriad of emotions before she simply smiled.

“Hi Locus. What brings you out here?” He felt a lump in his throat, suddenly finding himself unable to speak as he took in the woman who climbed out of the pool, wearing a two piece (Favorite color 1) and black bikini, and saw her bright skin glisten under the sun. He discreetly swallowed as he maintained eye contact.

“I thought about coming in here to read, but I was… entertaining the idea of possibly joining you in the pool?” If he could, Locus would replay this moment forever in his head just to see her eyes light up at his question.

“Of course, please join me. I’d be happy to have you join me.” Locus could hear his thoughts going at supersonic speeds as he set his things on a lounge chair, reeling in the fact she’d be happy if he joined her, and him scolding himself for his emotions and reminding herself she was only a job and nothing more. Locus simply internally sighed, realizing it was useless to battle himself now.

 _“Might as well take this rare chance and relax. I’ve been tense since her recent attempt back in July.”_ Once his stuff was settled, Locus dived into the deep end of the pool to join the young woman. It was a blur to how long they spent together in the pool swimming, splashing each other, playing games, even racing. Soon, once it was nearing sunset, the two found themselves in the hot tub, sitting across from each other.

“I’ve never seen this side of you, Locus.” He looked to her, seeing her smile in a way that reminded him of Felix when he wanted something.

“What side?” She leaned forward from her seated position, her lips quirking to a smirk.

“This side of you, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this relaxed. I don’t think I ever saw you smile, at least to me, this genuinely. I had fun with you, and I hope you had fun too.” Locus just kept his facial expression, but allowed himself to softly smile at the young woman, feeling a tinge of heat come to his cheeks. She was right, he had a lot of fun with her today. Later that evening, with (Y/N) laying in her bed with her personal device and either cat snuggling her, she reflected a lot about today, and the time she spent with Locus. What mostly stuck out to her was seeing him let go.

_They were in the sunroom together, and she remembered seeing him walk in with his towel and book, but mostly stared at his chiseled torso. She had seen him training, but this was something different. (Y/N) had been happy he accepted her invite into the pool, and once he was settled he dove into the pool, splashing her in the process. During the rare moment of them playing together and splashing each other, she could see him smile softly. He still had a hard reign over his emotions, but there was something breaking, some chains straining over his self control but he allowed himself to be a human with her, and she could see it in his eyes that he wanted to let go._

(Y/N) couldn’t begin to describe why her heart was humming when she spent all that time with Locus, even to dinner when Felix joined in, having tacos ready, and proposed going down to their fire pit. Unable to bear the confusion anymore, she reached for her comm device and dialed a certain number.

“Hello? (Y/N)?”

“Hello (BFF), I’m sorry that it’s late, I just needed to talk.” She could hear the other woman giggling.

“Hey, it’s no problem! How are you? I heard from your parents that you moved into a house with some housemates. How are they? Who are they? Tell me everything!” (Y/N) nervously chuckled, but hid it behind an amused chuckle.

“Well, it’s two men that are out frequently and would rather not leave the house alone, and they gave me a fair rate and it’s closer to the university in relation to my old dinky apartment.” (Y/N) lied, but her friend just squealed with delight.

“Who are these men? I must know.”

“Well… I accidentally forgot their names. One is a short, fair skinned, lanky, and a cocky, selfish guy, but he cares. The other is tall, dark skinned, muscular, long hair, and has such pretty eyes and sharp features…” (Y/N) was truthful in that she didn’t know their true names, only their code names, but she didn’t lie about their descriptions.

“It sounds like you have a thing for the dark guy. Penny for your thoughts? I’m assuming you’re calling because of boy troubles.” (Y/N) knew she was her best friend for a reason, with one reason knowing they are in sync in more ways than one, and she knew what was troubling her heart.

“Well, here’s what happened today, and the past few weeks since I’ve known them…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive been stacked with a lot of things, in addition to a mental battle of where I want the story to go and a fear of the pacing, but I may continue on my original path because Stockholm Syndrome is a real thing. If you have anything to say about how the story is going, I'd love to hear it. Feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> Uni started up again, and I accepted a fellow student's offer to help him with a side project on developing a game, which means I will be busy drawing a lot of character concept art XP


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locus thinks about (Y/N) and it troubles him, meanwhile Shadow is on a hot trail.

_(Y/N) was putting away the books she unpacked from her box while her cats were on their tree, looking out the window of their small in-house unit. She had only been there a day, and managed to donate the unneeded things, such as her bed, bedsheets, and a few other pieces of furniture since it was already provided for her. Once the last book was in place, she joined her cats in looking out the window from where her cats were watching. From this position she could overlook Salt Lake valley, and all the skyscrapers that were present. Even for 2553 Salt Lake City was still pretty rural by modern standards, and remembered the executive statute to keep some states and provinces “unchanged” for, more or less, tourist and vacation purposes. (Y/N) found it ironic that this is where their new UNSC MegaHQ would be.  
There was a knock at her door, and she turned to see the surly Locus leaning against the doorframe, his arms folded across his chest. Even though he wore a long sleeve shirt his muscles were still visible through it._

_“Hello, Locus. Please, come in.” He did just that._

_“(Y/N), I trust that you are settling in?” (Y/N) nodded, before her expression turned grim as if she was lamenting._

_“As I can get, Locus. I mean, I was suddenly uprooted because someone wants me dead. I’m doing what I can to cope, but I’m just struggling to process everything.” She sat on her bed, rubbing her temples thinking it would ease the tension she felt in her body. Locus simply sat next to her, and sighed._

_“I hope you know it’s ok to not be ok. I don’t blame you for how you feel with all that is happening this summer.” (Y/N) nodded, and softly smiled._

_“Thank you, that helps.”_

Locus snapped himself back from his reflection as he got his bearings during his training. He was on a treadmill, and nearly tripped and fell when he thought back to that day when (Y/N) had finally settled in. For some odd reason on this bright August day, soon to turn into September, Locus’ body was on fire. Nothing was enough, and he kept pushing, feeling no fatigue, but never understood why motivated him to simply push harder today in his training. He thought all about her smile, her bright eyes, her dainty face, and how her hair flows in the wind. It drove him mad, wondering what was happening.

 _“I cannot lose myself. It’s too dangerous to get attached.”_ He thought to himself, realizing that staying inside wasn’t going to help him. He needed a trail. Locus grabbed his water bottle and towel, in addition to his wallet, and proceeded up the stairs and headed towards the garage.

“I’m going to find a trail, Felix.”

“Sounds good! Also,” Felix peeked his head from the couch, his brow raised. “Remember that (Y/N) will flay you alive if she catches you on campus. She was adamant that we do not follow her on her second week of school.” Locus grimaced, remembering how stubborn she was acting this morning.

“Noted, though she must understand this is our job. I intend to follow orders.” Locus turned on his heel and left for his car to a familiar trail.

\---

Meanwhile, the prior night, Shadow didn't expect himself to be in Salt Lake City, but the trail on a known bounty hunter led him here, especially since the hunter made an attempt in the weeks prior. He tracked him to a lone, abandoned shack just outside Salt Lake City towards Tooele, but in an inconspicuous spot right by the Great Salt Lake. He snuck around, keeping an ear to the shack and heard moaning coming from the otherside, in addition to rhythmic slapping, and the sounds of a struggling woman. Upon activating his thermal cam, his blood boiled at seeing the man raping a woman. Shadow busted through the front door and shot the man in the shoulder, followed by throwing him off the woman.

“You might want to leave, miss. You do not want to be here for this.” She all too eagerly left the shack, shouting a “thank you”, but Shadow directed his attention to the wounded man he pinned to the ground.

“You are after (Y/N) (L/N), and I want to know why. Who hired you?” The man spit out some of his blood, then sneered.

“What, and let you take the bounty? Like hell I will, especially since she has a hefty bounty on her.”

“How much?”

“Five and a half million credits.” Shadow felt his spine shiver, realizing it was someone very wealthy who wanted his friend dead. Shadow aimed his magnum at the man’s thigh.

“You are going to tell me who hired you right now.” Shadow ordered the struggling but subdued bounty hunter.

“L-Look, the employer won't talk to us directly themselves. I-I went through a middle man. It was a guy who is one of the lackeys, a-a lieutenant if you will. Apparently this employer has had a lifelong hatred for (Y/N) and wants to exact revenge for what she did.” Shadow knew that his friend (Y/N) had a hard childhood, but wondered what happened.

“What happened?”

“Beats me. Look, my comms device still has the lackey information, and the meeting place when I first got hired. T-That’s good enough, right? W-Will you let me go?” Shadow grimly chuckled as he snaked the barrel up the man’s back to the back of his head.

“You raped a woman; you lost every chance of surviving by violating someone.” Shadow stated, condemning the man as he shot the hunter in the head, then continued to shoot the limp body until he was sure the man was dead. “We don’t need more creeps like you.” He found the bounty hunter’s personal device, and smirked at how the man foolishly kept it unlocked.

“Let’s get to work…”

\---

“...and that’s all for today. Don’t forget to submit your assignments tonight, and remember this next class we have a quiz!” (Y/N) heard the teacher announce as he wrapped up class, and she walked out of the lecture hall, then out of the building. She breathed in deeply, then exhaled the bored energy from her system, eager to meet her friends for lunch. (Y/N) walked to the on-campus tram, and took it to the Union where she was going to go for noodles. After a few minutes she arrived at the union, and there were her two friends waiting outside the entrance. (Friend 1) was a Computer Science major and a refugee from Beta Gabriel, and always had to get the latest implants to improve her brain’s processing power. (Friend 2) was an Electrical Engineer major with a minor in Chemistry and came from Greenland, and she had been suspended 3 times for creating mini bombs in the Graduate Lab. The two saw her approaching, and waved her down.

“(Y/N), hi! How was class?” 

“Class was the same as always. I'm starving, can we go in?” The two eagerly nodded and they gingerly went in and the next thing they knew they were sitting at outdoor seating, next to the slope down from campus. This spot was a hot spot for people and entertainers, especially with GoPro cameras, but thanks to a recent implant backed by ONI, they could get implants and a special helmet so they can record without external equipment.

“So, (Y/N), have you heard the buzz around campus? Turns out there was a shooting at the mall a couple weeks ago. They found no one hurt, but still haven’t found a suspect. What do you think?”

 _“I think I know because I was the target. Had Felix not been there I would have noodles coming out of my brain with a bunch of marinara sauce instead of talking to you.”_ (Y/N) thought as she took another bite of her soba.

“I haven’t heard about it. You know I don’t follow the news. Regardless, I hope they catch the subject.” (Y/N) had hoped being as vague as possible would get them to back off, lest she put them in danger too. (Y/N) then heard them transition the conversation into dating, and talking about their respective boyfriends. She turned her head to watch the skaters go by, and smile. Suddenly, she thought about those pretty eyes, those grey eyes that are always full of curiosity about her. Those grey eyes belonged to the most stubborn man she’s ever met, and the most handsome man she’s ever met. It's no surprise that she suspects Felix is jealous of his partner, but wondered in how many ways. Now, all she wants to do is see him, even if it means doing homework while he reads in the sunroom. Suddenly that daydream abruptly ended at the sight of a hand waving in her face.

“(Y/N), hello? Earth to (Y/N), land the starship please! Are you thinking about anyone?” (Y/N) looked to her friends in bewilderment and slight annoyance before she stood up straighter and shook her head.

“No, no I’m not.” (Friend 1) queried a brow at her before they could hear their other friend sigh with reverence.

“Look at him, the tall man who’s jogging towards us. Oh wow, what a beefcake.” (Friend 1) followed her eye-line to see the man she was talking about.

“Dang, I’d ride him all night all day if I wasn’t with Tucker.” The moment (Y/N) looked around her friends to see who they were looking at, it seemed time to slow around her, and maybe him. It was Locus on a run, wearing nothing but a tank and shorts. Sweat was covering his body, which made his taut muscles glisten under the sun. Again, (Y/N) felt drawn to his eyes, those eyes now full of determination to run, and what else was it? Was something bothering him? All she wanted to do was go up to him, and start jogging beside him, talking with him, and maybe hope she twists her ankle so he could carry her home. Just to finally feel his soft skin…

 _“Wait a minute, I told him not to follow me. Why is he here?”_ A look of reverence was soon replaced by a look of disgust, knowing she was going to have a talk with him later.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I fixed it, and everything is up to date where I left it.  
> I should be almost done with the next part, then Ill resume where I left off.

All Locus wanted to do was slam his head on the table repeatedly for how stupid he was, or he thought he was. He was utterly furious with himself, thinking back to what just happened. When (Y/N) returned home from school that day she marched to his room and tore him a new one for not listening to her, and that she was fine and in no danger being with her friends. He argued back asking what they would do if there was a mercenary that found her, they’d be dead if they tried to fight them. He put his foot down stating that he was doing his job in protecting her. Felix had been walking by to pipe in saying she’s been fine to where they both simultaneously shouted at him to shut up, then he turned his attention back to her saying if she doesn’t want help, that if she wants to die, then that's fine, and that he won’t be there for her. Before Locus could think, she marched away, shoving passed Felix. Locus didn’t understand why he felt a sharp pain in his heart, feeling it pinch and twinge when he said those words, but he suddenly wanted to take them back. He had been alone in his room for a solid twenty minutes, his heart heavy with regret.

Meanwhile, (Y/N) had been outside, she found a secluded bush, hid herself, and began to uncontrollably sob. She never thought she’d be so angry and so hurt by Locus’ words. They had been casually hanging out and talking since they met, and wondered if that meant anything to him the way it meant a lot to her to have someone to talk to, a friend perhaps. It wasn’t until that fight did she understand where her place was in his eyes: she was nothing more than a phenomenal paycheck to him, and to his partner. One thing that (Y/N) hated was feeling like a burden, and here she was with her (E/C) eyes now swollen and red from her angry and frightful tears, wondering if she was a burden to them.

 _“Maybe I am better off dead, and hopefully then I can stop being such a dead weight to people.”_ (Y/N) thought as she changed her position to sitting down and hugging her knees close, maybe hoping a spotting laser was lining up on the center of her forehead to end her misery. What she didn’t expect was a hand to cup her shoulder, and as she turned her head there was Felix.

“Hey, are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?” (Y/N) shook her head, then stood up to meet his full height. She never realized the size difference between the two men until she saw that Felix was not as tall, standing at five feet-five inches compared to Locus who is over six feet.

“Did Locus send you?” (Y/N) glowered as Felix showed her to a bench that was by the bush she was hiding in.

“No, I came here alone. He’s still pouting in his room. But we’re not talking about him, are you ok?” (Y/N) buried her face in her hands, and let out a muffled yell of anger.

“I’m just so lost right now. I asked him to give me space, even though you listened, but he still followed me to campus, and now my friends want to bang him. Felix, be real with me here, what am I to you? Am I just a walking wad of cash, just a heavy burden to you and Locus?” Felix’s eyes widened at the young woman’s questions, and (Y/N) watched his facial expressions change, even the changes of his pupil dilation, most likely thinking of a response without hurting her.

 _“It’s just like him, an opportunist, trying to inflate the ego of others so he can get something out of it in the end most likely. Wonder what he will want from me…?”_ (Y/N) thought as he took a thoughtful sigh, then opened his eyes to her.

“I won’t lie; to me at least you are an awesome friend. You are my job, but that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t be a human to you. I need to be careful about how much of myself I tell you, but I can tell that you are an honest person, strong yet stubborn, a rare sight to see to the human eyes. I like you a lot. Here, I’ll tell you something right now: My name is actually Isaac, Issac Gates. Felix is just my merc name.” (Y/N) couldn’t stop herself from smiling at his honesty.

“Thank you, Isaac. What about Locus?” He scoffed.

“That’s on him to tell you. He is a complicated man at best. He’s been hurt, betrayed, all the sort, in his lifetime by those he let in. I’m sure that Locus hasn’t told me everything, even during our time in the UNSC, but I had been Locus’ rock in addition to our other partner, Siris, since the falling out a few years ago. I will tell you this though, you did something to him. He’s changed since you two first met, and for a man who always steels himself away he sure is eager to let you in and tell you everything. That scares him, and nothing sets him off more than being scared.” (Y/N) simply tilted her head at him, absorbing everything he was telling her.

“What are you saying?” Felix smirked.

“Locus just doesn’t open up to people the way he opens up to you. I think he’s frustrated right now, but it's sad he’s taking it out on you, the one woman he wants to be open to.” (Y/N) then stared ahead, humming thoughtfully at all this new information. She couldn’t help but wonder how deep the rabbit hole went with Locus’ turmoil, and wondering how she could help him get out of there with how close to her heart he is. What snapped her back to reality was the feeling of an arm around her shoulders, and she snapped her head to Felix, who looked smug while trying to pull her in closer.

“What are you doing?” She glared as she resisted his pull.

“I mean, Locus himself is a complicated man, but I’m here for you. I told you so much about me, and we already know so much about each other. I’m happy to give you comfort when you need it, even spend the night if you’d like, yeah?” Before Felix could ramble on anymore, (Y/N) punched him by the back of his head, lurking him forward as she sharply stood up and marched inside.

 _“What a prick…”_ (Y/N) thought. 

Felix was rubbing the back of his head where she struck him, sure that she didn’t hit hard enough to cause a bump. He raised a brow as he watched her go inside and up the stairs, and Felix knew he needed to figure out what the tension was between them.

\---

Shadow didn’t think it would work. He didn’t think they would be this stupid. In an abandoned part of metropolis Tulsa was the meeting point that Shadow laid out as a trap. He remembered sending a microburst message indicating he was interested in the job under a different alias, and whoever the employer was sent this lieutenant with 2 bodyguards. Shadow suddenly felt grateful for all the precautions he took to rig the field to his favor upon seeing who the guards were. There was the burly Meta, a psychotic and feral mercenary who lost his ability to communicate vocally early on in his life. His white armor and orange tinted EVA helmet glistened under the lights, and Shadow wondered how much the employer was paying to give him psychiatry lessons. The other bodyguard was codenamed Temple. Temple was cruel, sadistic, but his stupidity made him a dangerous mercenary. Shadow briefly wondered also if he would be successful, but remembered that everything has a weakness, and he’d find it.

“I don’t see him. Rouge, ‘There is no Shepard…’”

“Without Vakarian.” Shadow replied as he walked into the lone spotlight in the middle of the warehouse with the two bodyguards aiming their respective weapons at him.

“Thank you for meeting us.” Shadow nodded, discreetly hiding his detonator behind him.

“This is for that massive bounty on (Y/N) (L/N) right?” The lanky lieutenant nodded.

“That’s right, my bo--” Before he could finish that sentence, there were explosions around them, and suddenly all four found themselves trapped. Shadow knew it was up when he heard a meek ‘Kill him’ to the bodyguards. Tex and Meta began firing in different directions, but one thing Shadow was grateful for was his natural nocturnal abilities for him to see in the dark. 

He charged for Temple, knowing that he was weaker than Meta, but made sure to stay light on his feet remembering another piece of information that upheld Temple’s reputation: His keen senses. Just as Shadow snuck up for a headlock, Temple jabbed the butt of his into Shadow’s gut, then roundhouse kicked him away, but it wasn’t enough to stun the man as Shadow came back and dodged Temple’s rifle shots before he disarmed Temple. Temple attempted another roundhouse, but it was caught. Shadow slammed his elbow down, effectively breaking Temple’s knee joints. Just as Temple painfully cried out, Shadow saw a glint out of the corner of his eye. Before the big brute could slice Shadow in half with his brute shot, Shadow rolled out of the way, but grabbed Temple with him into the path of the blade. It wasn’t a new sound for Shadow to hear a person drown in their own blood and spit, gasping for air as they are cut open. 

“Temple is done, but he did a good job in wearing me out. Meta is powerful.” Meta wasn’t an organic brute, he was a man obsessed with implants and improvement. He had so many different implantation procedures he was an artificial mutant. Shadow knew he could rip him apart limb by limb so he had to play this carefully. He found himself on the defensive thanks to Meta’s speed, but it got boring to move like liquid out of the man’s way of his attacks. Meta began to grow frustrated, and the recklessness and raw strength in his attacks began to get more dangerous and unpredictable, and Shadow took a blow to the underside of his jaw, and found himself launched to the other side of the room. He weakly stood up and saw Meta approaching him slowly. As soon as he saw the man lining up a shot for a knock-out haymaker, Shadow ducked out of the way, took the offending arm, and twisted it behind the man and suplexed Meta to the ground. Shadow wasn’t through yet; the moment Meta made contact with the ground, Shadow used every ounce of strength he had left to kick the shoulder, effectively popping it from it’s socket. Meta roared out, then Shadow lined up his foot to stomp on Meta’s trunk thick neck. Unfortunately he caught the foot with his other hand, and crushed the foot with his hand, and tossed Shadow away weightlessly. Beaten and battered, blood oozing from his gashes and his head wound, he weakly looked up to see the merc pop his arm back in place and stalk over to him. He looked around desperately, and found the heavy caliber Deagle he stashed. Shadow weakly crawled to it, checked the magazine, and smirked as he loaded the clip and pulled the slide to load the bullet in the chamber. Once Meta made his way over and loomed over Shadow, he began to open fire on the man, remembering that his heart and his brain weren’t fully protected since implants can short circuit, killing the man as his armaments killed him from the inside.

On the other side of the room, the lieutenant frantically tried to dig his way out, realizing that something wasn’t right, but now that his hired mercs are dead, it was a matter of time before he would be killed too. He felt something grab his foot and drag him to the center of the mess. He soon found himself pinned to the floor.

“Zachary Miller, ex-UNSC, ODST, mercenary, a middleman of the employer who wants my friend dead. We are going to have a little chat.”


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix aims to help his partner resolve his inner turmoil, so he can resolve his situation with (Y/N).  
> Meanwhile, Shadow figures out who has his friend in their sights next, or does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im bad at fight scenes, sorry...  
> LANGUAGE WARNING

It was later in the night, past the middle of the night in fact, Locus found himself in their training room, beating the living daylights out of the lone punching bag. Locus wondered if there was no end to his streak of frustration and anger at the situation. He was frustrated with (Y/N) for not understanding the gravity of the situation, but what eclipsed that was his anger at himself. Locus would never forget the look of hurt in her eyes, showing how betrayed she felt. He hurt her. Locus stopped and leaned against the dangling bag, the chain creaking as if it was sighing of relief. What happened to him? Why is he going soft on the mission? What is (Y/N) to him?

 _“She’s become something of a friend to me, she’s more than a simple paycheck now. That’s too dangerous.”_ What struck him the most was remembering how hurt she looked, and Locus knew all too well what it’s like to be betrayed.

“You wanna spar? You seem convinced the bag isn’t doing it for you.” Locus snapped himself from his despair to see Felix standing at the doorway to above ground. Locus simply nods and joins Felix on the sparring mat they have. They raise their fists, then go at it.

“So, what’s bothering you?”

“I haven’t seen you wound up like this in a while.” Felix then blocked a power hook from Locus.

“Why won’t (Y/N) listen to us and understand we are only doing our job? She can’t disregard her safety just because she wants to be normal. She’s in danger!” Felix jabbed his knee up, to which Locus blocked the shot and swung at Felix, who swiftly dodged.

“I overheard a bit of the conversation. You say you don’t care, but it’s obvious you do. Why did you say that to her?” Locus growled and his attacks became less controlled and more reckless. Felix smirked, knowing that he was getting closer.

“I don’t!”

“But you do! You care about her, and she cares about you too, so why are you being such a stuck-up prick about it?” That stopped Locus in his tracks, and Felix took that opportunity to land a blow on his jaw, knocking Locus to the ground.

“What?” Felix stood over his partner.

“I found her outside, crying, her eyes swollen, feeling very confused.” He knelt down. “She must mean more to you than you think if you’re down here sulking, beating the crap out the bag.” He helped Locus up.

“I’m scared.” Felix was taken aback by the bluntness, but it shouldn’t have surprised him since Locus has always been blunt.

“Why?” Locus stroked his arm, and looked away thinking he could hide his blush.

“I can’t open up to her, not like this, but I am anyways. It could be any day now that she could die, and I don’t want to lose that connection again. I already lost someone before, but now after all these months (Y/N) has become such a wonderful friend to me, but she also stirs my heart in a way I never thought it would. All the time we’ve spent together, all the conversations we’ve had, those are the memories I will always cherish, but what do I do?” Locus sighed, and went back to punching the bag. Felix’s eyes widened at all that he had heard, and wondered how long this has been going on for. They’ve only known (Y/N) for a few months, and he didn’t recall a time Locus ever had a close friend.

“Locus, are you attracted to her?”

\---

A sharp crack could be heard throughout the warehouse as the sound echoed. Shadow dusted himself off and escaped through an emergency hatch on the ceiling. He sat there on the roof, and gazed up at the night sky to process everything. He knew that the employer may be influential, but didnt think the connection web would be so expansive or complex. Whoever set up the job clearly didn’t want to be found, and all Shadow got from Temple was more contacts. Shadow sighed as he forwarded all his information to Siris, the informant of the trio, as well as his other contacts who are helping him. He had the names of a few other bounty hunters, and the next step was finding them all, interrogating them, and making sure they do not hurt his friend.

\--

“What?” 

“Locus, do you like her, or is it you're scared to have a friend again?” Locus simply stared at the punching bag, thinking of a response to Felix’s question. He thought about it, and thought about the small amount of time he spent with (Y/N). She was such a unique woman, and they clicked well, and he didn’t think he could truly relax unless he was with her. For the first time in several years, he trusted someone, yet he was scared of being hurt and betrayed again.

“(Y/N) is special, and I didn’t think I could ever trust someone as a friend again the way I trust her. She’s honest and genuine. It would be the end of me if anything happened to her.” Felix slugged Locus on the shoulder, hard enough to hurt, but Felix forgot that his partner is built like a solid brick wall of muscle.

“Then go fucking apologize to her!”

A few days later, with (Y/N) massively avoiding Locus for Felix’s company and protection, he couldn’t wait any longer. With the weather indicating that the leaves will start turning soon as the promise of September comes, Locus had been in the kitchen for a good part of the afternoon and into the evening, putting his plan into motion. He had been researching and taking inventory of their food supply in preparation for a one on one chat with (Y/N) thanks to Felix being the silver tongue prick he is, Locus had the perfect plan in his head. He could’ve gone for the premade ingredients, but he spent the entire day learning how to make everything from scratch, from the sauce to the pasta, all the way to the meat seasonings. He just hoped that it was enough to convince her to listen. Just before dinner time was to happen, Felix came out from his room, his clubbing suit on, and he gave his trademark two-fingered salute. He winked at his partner.

“Well, good luck to you. I’ll be at my usual dive, and I wonder if Mark will have a room ready for me again tonight.” Felix shrugged, prompting Locus to groan.

“Go be a pig somewhere else.” Felix scoffed and left for his car. Only a few minutes later as Locus set the table, he heard creaking in the floors which meant (Y/N) left her room, and he saw her come down the steps. The moment they locked eyes, (Y/N) simply glared and was about to turn on her heel back upstairs.

“Wait, (Y/N), please hear me out?” She stopped moving on the steps, but Locus could see in her body language that she was listening. “I’m sorry, and I was hoping you could join me for dinner to talk, please? No lies, no barrier, no bull, just blatant honesty from the both of us.” (Y/N) sighed and turned her head to decline when she saw what was in Locus’ hands. It was a freshly hot pot full of marinara sauce, meatballs, mozzarella, and fresh basil. She could see the bits of pappardelle mixed in, and glanced to see a bowl of the pasta on the table already. (Y/N)’s stomach grumbled with protest and demanded to have a taste of the man’s fantastic cooking. What made her heart twinge was seeing he knew her favorite comfort food, something she hadn’t had since visiting her family.

“Ok, I’ll listen.” She came into the kitchen to see everything set up, and remembered that Locus was a meticulous man, always down to the finest details. They sat down, gave thanks, then dug in to the food.

“(Y/N)? What do you want to know about me?” She looked up at the man, and saw that his eyes betrayed how he’s feeling hopeful that he is making it up to her since hurting her. She smiled and took another bite of her meatball.  
They continued their chat even well past dinner, and continued talking as they served dessert. Throughout their time together, the man smiled at how relaxed she was as they talked. He thought it was endearing and adorable to watch her eat, her lips being a red color from the marinara, then using her tongue to lick the sauce. He won’t forget how her eyes widened at the sight of her favorite dessert, the one he made just for her, and her going to town on it made him want to chuckle. Soon enough, she set her spoon down for a break, and looked at him intently.

“What’s your name?” Locus nearly choked on his bite, and then mentally reprimanded himself on why he was surprised. What hurt him more was seeing the hopeful look in her eyes suddenly fade to something of disappointment, and then she sighed.

“You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable--”

“Sam.” He interrupted her and looked her in the eyes, “My name is Samuel Ortez. Locus is just my codename, my identity.” Sam never thought he’d feel this scared being under her scrutinizing gaze. He could see the plethora of emotion in her eyes, something of confusion and anger, then acceptance, then her eyes began to sparkle? She smiled, and he sighed internally that he didn’t screw up.

“Samuel… that name suits you.” That made him smile, a hearty chuckle escaping his lips. Hearing her say that made him finally agree that, yeah, Samuel is his name. Neither of them noticed the sudden contact of her hand on his as they smiled. (Y/N)’s cheeks beginning to change to a flush pink upon realizing what she did, a few stray strands of (H/C) hair falling into her face, and all Sam wanted to do was brush them away with his hand so he could see her better. To his bad luck she brushed them away herself, but it blessed him with the view of her cheeks flushed with a vibrant pink color, and her soft smile.

“You’re blushing, (Y/N), you ok?” He watched her look between their linked hands and his eyes.

“Will your girlfriend or wife be ok with this?” He couldn’t stop his grimace as he sighed, looking down before meeting her eyes again.

“I don’t have anyone in my life, but that is a story I will share another day.”

“I’m sorry.” Sam smiled softly, taking his other hand and placing it on the same hand he has currently.

“Don’t be, you didn’t know.” He watched her intently as she had regret on her face, but what surprised him by the anger in her expressions.

“Those women were fools to not see what they had in front of them,” Before Sam could ask what she meant, she placed her other hand on top of their hand sandwich. “Wanna play a game?”

\-----

“Here is your dark brew sir, can I get you anything else?”

“No, thank you.” The waitress nodded and walked away. In a corner of the cafe, Shadow sat there observing a lone man, enjoying a latte with what appeared to be a cherry-filled pastry. This man was a highly sought-after assassin who happened to be one of the older recruits to this job on his friend. The assassin went by code-name Wyoming, but he was also known for his flirty banter and womanizing nature. Shadow would never sugar coat that he was nervous that Wyoming was coming after (Y/N), but knew that Felix and Locus had the skill and strength to protect her. Killing Wyoming in this cafe would attract too much attention, but as soon as the waitress came again to check on Shadow, he turned and saw Wyoming gone.

 _“Dang it, and he’s sneaky too. I’m too close….”_ Shadow immediately sent a message to the two hirees plus Siris, warning them that an assassin will be at their doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating for a few months how I wanted to pacing to go until I remembered what Stockholm Syndrome is, and rereading a romance novel that I used to love reading back in high school that had a similar plot. Now, after talking to my BFF about it, I'm resuming where I last left off, but I may have a lighter posting schedule since Im battling some mental issues, school assignments, and family drama (If you know someone who is a narcissist, or is trying to prove that you are worthless, you are under no obligation of putting up with harassment. You are never alone, and youre well within your right to walk away from a toxic relationship).
> 
> Thank you for reading <3 Happy Valentines Day, even if its early.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) meets a dashing young man, will Locus find himself jealous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot, so now we kick in to the action. Apologies for any awkwardness, more notes at the end

“...Don’t forget that we have an exam for the class before Halloween! I decided to make our next exam beforehand so everyone can enjoy the night and candy.” Inwardly groaning at all the extra studying she has to do, (Y/N) put back on her scarf and coat, and slowly put on her gloves as she exited the building. For a September day the cold was really starting to set in early.

 _“I think winter will come early this year.”_ (Y/N) thought as she spotted her friends by the tram, eager to get lunch. Suddenly she saw their expressions change, as if they are looking behind her and not at her. Raising her brow, (Y/N) turned around, and her heart stuttered as she looked at the man before her. Taking him in, he had fair skin, blue eyes, brown hair swept back, a neatly groomed yet bushy mustache. She took in his appearance of a collared shirt, a grey knit cardigan, and a brown leather jacket. What caught her attention was the knit scarf around his neck, the coloring reminded her of a barn owl.

“Hello there, I think you sit in the front row of Mr Williams’ Calculus class, the section that got out right?” (Y/N) hesitantly nodded her head, reaching into her pocket to ready the pager.

“Y-Yes, I do. I don't recognize you though.” He chuckled.

“I’m sorry, I sit in the middle rows, and you don’t turn your pretty little head around,” What startled (Y/N) a bit more was how he smacked the side of his head suddenly. “Oh dear, where are my manners? You don’t even know who I am. My name is Reginald, but call me Reggie.” He held out his hand, and (Y/N) confidently shook it, hoping it masked her fear of this dangerously handsome man in front of her.

“(Y/N), nice to meet you.” He simply smiled at her, then noticed her two friends staring at them.

“Ah, I’m being rude, I should let you attend to your friends. Would you like to meet me at the library sometime to study? I could use a study buddy, especially with all these rules for convergent and divergent series.” 

“That’s true, the teacher warned us these would be hard concepts. I suppose meeting him at the library wouldn’t hurt. He seems safe.” 

“Sure, that sounds like a wonderful idea. I’m booked but would Saturday morning work?” He nodded.

“Saturday morning it is, (Y/N). I shall see you then.”

\----

(Y/N) felt unexplainably giddy as she returned to the safehouse, wondering how long it has been since her last date. She tried to calm herself down to just simply say they agreed to study for the upcoming exam together, but she remembered also how dashing he looked, and wondered if she had a chance. She walked into the house to see Locus in the kitchen juicing some oranges. She remembered him mentioning making wassail for when it got cold. 

“Hi, Sam.” He turned from what he was doing to see her, and smiled.

“Hello, (Y/N), how were classes today?” (Y/N) walked in to reach for another water bottle before she started homework.

“Good, and I got invited to study together for an upcoming math exam. His name is Reggie, and we will meet at the library this weekend to get a head start reviewing concepts, and-- You ok?” (Y/N) would never understand why she felt   
horrible, but it would be branded into her brain to see the hurt look in his eyes. _“What was he upset about?”_

“I see… will you have your pager?” She nodded slowly.

“Yes, I will.” She noticed how Locus’ jaw was tightening, and he suddenly gripped the whole orange too tightly and it burst in his hand. 

“Well… that’s good.” (Y/N) slowly backed out of the kitchen.

“You… seem bothered right now, I’ll leave you be. See you at dinner?” She watched him nod and walked back to her room, wondering what that was all about.

Meanwhile, Locus stewed in the kitchen alone, feeling his blood boil, and heart crack. He thought he had put together a solid friendship with her, and he should be happy for her about her life, but why did it hurt him so to find out that a classmate, another man, asked her to study with him?

 _“Study dates are harmless, right?”_ Locus could feel his palms sweat, cautious to pick up another orange lest it burst in his hand again. 

“But, why am I in pain?” Locus choked out to himself.

\-----

Saturday morning came all too soon for (Y/N) as she packed up her notes, homework, and other study essentials into her bag, and made sure not to forget her pager or her datapad. (Y/N) wasn't sure why she put extra attention into her outfit and her makeup this morning, but smiled as she thought about Reggie’s dimples, and the way his mustache curled when he smiled. She walked down the stairs only to see Locus and Felix on the mega sectional, giving her curious looks.

“Hey, doll, where ya off to?” 

“Off to the library, Felix. Just a study date. I’ll have my pager on me and an open line of communication so you guys are in the loop.” She grabbed her keys and exited to the garage. Inside, Felix never thought the sound of hearing a heart crack could be so loud. As soon as (Y/N) left the house, he turned and saw his partner looking so gloomy, and it shook Felix. For a man who is never emotional, he looked like a wreck.

“Are you ok, man?” Locus simply growled at Felix.

“One of us should be there with her.”

_“Oh, so that’s how it is, but is he really…. Jealous?”_

\-----

(Y/N) arrived at the campus, parking in a student lot at the base of the skyscraper complex that is the Marriot Student Library. Her heart trembled, remembering her first time on the top floor, and needed a shuttle to get down from the top. It’s vertigo-inducing, but enough times up there calmed her nerves to a reasonable level. Turning her attention from the top of the tower to the entrance, there was Reggie waiting for her, and she giggled at the adorable knit sweater he had on, though it did little to conceal the evident muscles he had. The moment she felt his eyes on her, his mustache curled into a smile.

“(Y/N), a delight it is to see you.” It took (Y/N) aback to see him take her hand in his, kneel down, and kiss her hand.

 _“Must be some form of good manners where he is from.”_ (Y/N) speculated as she smiled.

“Good morning to you, too, Reggie. Shall we get started?” The two proceeded into the building, knowing they have a lot of work to tackle.

\-----

It was only a few weeks later, a bright October day granted a nice, warm sun to combat the biting cold temperatures, did (Y/N) and Reggie come out of the building, happy that their test went better than they anticipated, but it was all thanks to their hard work studying. They had a few more dubbed “study dates” leading up to the big exam, but every time (Y/N) left for the library or even mentioned Reggie, she could see how hurt Locus was. 

_“His eyes betray his emotional control. Why is he so hurt that I'm living my life?”_ What snapped (Y/N) back was when they reached a crossroads.

“I have to head back to my dwelling now; it was nice to see you (Y/N), though I must ask you something.” (Y/N) turned her full attention to the man.

“What is it?” She could see him clearing his throat awkwardly, the pink not even subtle on his cheeks.

“There is a pumpkin event day before Halloween in Sugarhouse Park. Will you join me in going to that, and dinner?” (Y/N) fluttered with delight, and it had been a while since she dated anyone. Despite the danger she was in, she figured it wouldn’t hurt to go out and have some fun.

“Sure, I’d love to.”

\-----

Halloween came too soon, but for (Y/N) it was going to be amazing. It was a double date tonight with Reggie, (Friend 1), and her boyfriend Tucker. She applied the eyeliner with uber close attention, settling her nerves. All this was is going to dinner, then look at pumpkins, then (Friend 1) will take her home.

 _“Simple plan, and it will be fun.”_ (Y/N) thought as she finished touching up her makeup. She then pulled up a holo of the map of Sugarhouse, and was still amazed to this day how well preserved and restored everything was from the 21st century.

Meanwhile, Locus was going through all his messages on the living room couch. He cycled through mostly spam in addition to a few jobs from prospective clients. Those jobs he sent Felix’s way, thinking the man may want to get out for some extra cash. What caught his attention was a highlighted message from Siris. Before he could tap on it to read, he heard creaking. Turning his head, he felt his heart tremble to see (Y/N) looking absolutely beautiful, and so made up. 

_“Such a woman…”_ He could feel his body stiffen, his face warm, and his mouth curl into a soft smile. He wouldn’t deny it to himself that she was a special woman to him, but to others?

“Hello, (Y/N), you look lovely this evening. Is there a special occasion?” She smiled at him as he stood up to meet her, and it started to hit Locus just how they really have a height difference.

“Thank you, I have a double date tonight with Reggie, (Friend 1), and her boyfriend Lavernius, though he goes by Tucker.” There it was again, the painful twist in his heart, his choked breathing giving away how it made him feel… something, whenever she brought up his name, but the fact she mentioned “date” was at this point stabbing him with arsenic.

“Oh.” Cotton balls were stuck in his throat as he croaked out that response, and he once again received a quizzical look from her.

“I’ll be ok, Sam. I’ll have my pager, and I'll be with (Friend 1) the entire time. Felix is going to drop me off at the Tram where I will meet (Friend 1). She will drop me off at a rendezvous point where Felix will wait for me,” She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “If I’m not ok, I will page you immediately.” Before Locus could respond, Felix walked into the room, dangled his keys openly which caused (Y/N) to roll her eyes at him. (Y/N) nodded to Locus before she followed Felix into the garage. Once the door closed, Locus immediately marched to the basement gym, hoping to beat out the jealousy-induced aggression, and to find the acceptance that she may not be into him, causing a stray tear to fall from his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Now we get into it with Reggie taking an interest in (Y/N), and her in him. Im sorry if it seems OOC for Locus, but, coming from personal experience, keeping his emotions in and away for so long only for them to come out in unexplainable ways was bound to happen. (I'll just say please seek help from a professional or a person you trust if you find yourself bottling up your emotions).  
> I've been working on a drawing, or maybe 2 or 3, to go along with the next few chapters of this mini saga. Thank you, again, for reading this far.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night! A time of fun and mingling, or is it all that it seems?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life, it sucks, doesn't it? I havent found it in me to write with a racing mind and a lonely, broken heart.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter, I have a bigger update at the end about me and writing.

(Y/N) couldn't recall a time she felt free, and normal. She successfully met her friend at the station with her boyfriend, then they met with Reggie at a restaurant in History Square. The three saw him standing at a corner just a few doors away from the eatery, and (Y/N) took him in, and how he dressed similar to how a traditional Englishman would dress. His crisp-collared shirt, a grey cardigan, his freshly ironed pants, the wool coat, and his block-striped scarf.

 _“Wow, he looks like a dream.”_ Feeling a gentle nudge from her friend, (Y/N) released her grip on her pager, and sauntered to the man smiling.

“Reggie!” He beamed the moment he laid his eyes on (Y/N).

“(Y/N), such a delight to see you,” he took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. “You look absolutely beautiful tonight, darling.” After introductions were made, and dinner had been eaten, all 4 walked to the Jack-O-Lantern Event and Fair. (Y/N) eyed all the pretty fair-ride lights, and soon they came upon the Jack-O-Lantern Walk-thru. Reggie had paid for the two of them to carve one together. It warmed her heart to feel his body envelop hers from behind, their hands working together to carve this work of art. Once they were done, they held hands as some volunteers lit up their jack-o-lantern.

“This is wonderful, Reggie. Can we go to the fair next?”

“Of course, I look forward to our alone time.”

\----

Meanwhile at the house, Felix was dumb-founded by the scene he came across. He had ordered some pizza from the place his partner likes, and was coming to give him a slice only to come across the man in a clear state of emotional turmoil. Upon gently opening the door, the first thing that Felix saw was a mess of paper balls that had been crumbled and tossed around. Taking a better view of the room, Locus was at his desk, his head down, and was clearly mumbling to himself.

“Locus? I ordered from the place. I decided to be nice and get your favorite...” Felix trailed off upon seeing that his partner wasn’t moving, but his attention was soon focused on his flashing datapad. “Locus? It looks like you got a priority message from Siris.” That barely perked up the man, and reached for the datapad.

“I… was meant to read it earlier. I had to beat out some frustration when you left with (Y/N).” He turned on the datapad to read the message with Felix over his shoulder.

“Looks like our employer found something about Wyoming, and it looks like he signed on to go after (Y/N). Look, I think Siris dug up some things about him. Let me get my datapad so I can do some research too.” Felix left the room, leaving behind the plate of pizza for Locus. He simply looked at it, not feeling hungry, unsure if he will ever feel hungry for food. As he logged on and read Siris’ information, his brain drifted off to the wonderful moments he shared with (Y/N).

_Locus was setting up a net at their pool, and he looked over to see (Y/N) back with a volleyball. She had challenged him to volley the ball, and the loser must do something the winner wants. He took her in as he secured the rope, this time wearing a red monokini, and idly stared at the ties that dangled next to her hips. Her semester hadn’t started yet, but he asked himself why he wanted it off._

_“Are you ready to be defeated?” He smirked as he jumped into the pool._

_“I'm ready to win, (Y/N).”_

In the end, she had won, and he enjoyably suffered through Beauty and the Beast with her, but was astonished she had a copy of the original from a little over 500 years prior, not the 40th remake. It was beautiful, and it made him smile to see her smile. When Locus reached the end of Siris’ data, he wondered if that was the beginning of the end for him. What snapped him back from his reverie was the file containing Wyoming’s other identity. His name was Reginald Bartholomew. 

_“Reggie?”_ That name set off so many alarms in his head that he immediately hacked into the university’s student registry to cross reference names.

“Felix! Come back, I think I found something,” The slender man ran straight in with a few datapads in his arms. “Tell me what you know about the man (Y/N) is meeting.” Felix thought for a few seconds until he saw what Locus was doing.

“I don’t know much about him, but from the picture (Y/N) showed me he had fair skin, blue eyes, dark brown hair, a bushy mustache, and always dressed like a victorian-esque gentleman. His favorite color is white.” As soon as Felix finished his statement, Locus found a few students named Reginald, but zoomed in on a specific profile. His eyes widened at the realization.

“(Y/N) is in danger. Get my car ready, I’m going after him.” Locus immediately marched out of his room to their garage, and opened the compartment of their immediate weapons, checking his pistols and his shotgun.

“Wait, you’re telling me--?”

“He is the same, and I bet you he’s planning on killing her tonight. I cannot let that happen.” Locus loaded his pistol and cocked on the safety, then holstered some spare magazines. He retrieved his shotgun, and loaded it at full capacity. He held out his hands, expecting them to be keys, but looked to see Felix giving him a serious look he didn't think was possible.

“Are you sure you can do this alone? Wyoming is slippery and conniving.” The taller man nodded with such surety.

“I have to.” Felix then put his partner’s car keys in his back pocket.

“She is my friend, too, I’m coming with you.” What Felix didn’t expect was roughly being shoved against the wall, his partner growling at him.

“I need to do this alone. I made a mistake, but now I have my chance. I will not lose her too. If I don’t do this, and let her die, I’ll have made the worst mistake in my life, ignoring what my heart has been telling me.” Felix could see the fear in his partner’s eyes, but also knew that Locus was out for blood. He nodded firmly then gave him his keys.

“Just make sure to radio if he escapes.”

\------

(Y/N) was riding the ferris wheel, Reggie wrapping an arm around her as they enjoyed the view, and the glowing candle light from all the jack-o-lanterns and regular lanterns lit. She snuggled closer to the man, sighing with contentment.

“Tonight has been great, Reggie. Thank you.” He chuckled and smiled at her.

“It’s a pleasure, my dear. I had a lot of fun with you tonight,” (Y/N) noticed he was contemplating something. “If you don’t mind, I want to show you a view if that’s alright?”(Y/N) hesitated, knowing this would be dangerous, and she was unsure if he could defend her if a mercenary found her. She discreetly checked her pocket, and sure enough her pager was still there. Letting loose a breath she didn't know she was holding, (Y/N) looked at him questioningly.

“We’re on our first date, don’t you think that’s a bit suspect?” Reggie simply shrugged.

“Up to you, my dear. Truth be told I haven’t heard from your friend or Tucker in a while, and I wonder if they left without us.”

 _“She wouldn’t do that, but she does have a tendency to get very drunk.”_ (Y/N) simply sighed, knowing that she’d be ok as long as she had the pager.

“Ok, but we’re taking a quick look then coming right back.” 

Meanwhile, Locus was driving into the city, following the Tram, and the directions for where this event was that (Y/N) would be at. His palms sweating against the steering wheel, he needed to hurry and find her before it was too late. He didn’t have time to think about the drive, wondering at what point did (Y/N) mean so much to him in the few months they knew each other, but he thought about the constant nightmares, and how they’ve haunted him since she started talking about the man.

_There he was back on Reach, the Battle of New Alexandria. He was back to back with Felix as they took out Covenant forces and marched their way through to an evac point. He was unsure as to why he was back here after a few years, but he remembered it wasn’t long after he was discharged, and Felix quit with him. As they were herding civilians to the pelicans, Locus saw what appeared to be a woman crushed by some rubble, and struggling to get up. He went over to her, only to dodge a needler shot, and be blinded by blood, as he shot randomly upwards until he heard the satisfying sound of a dying Jackal. He looked down to see the woman dead, but curiosity got the better of him and flipped her over, only to reveal the face of (Y/N), and her lifeless eyes staring at him, accusing him._

That was only a variation of the nightmare, but no matter what he failed to protect her, to save her. He always woke with his body covered in sweat, his eyes stained by his tears, and his heart pinching in pain from the illusion of loss, but he wasn’t going to lose her.

\----

“Isn’t it gorgeous, darling?” 

“Yeah, it is.” (Y/N) replied as she looked at the view. Reggie had parked them on the edge of a bluff that overlooked the valley. Despite how urbanized this state was, she was grateful that there was still evidence of nature around them. She felt his eyes as she unbuckled the seatbelt.

“I want to stand outside and look.” Once she exited the car, (Y/N) took in the sights around her even more, even with the biting from the chill that threatened snow so early.

 _“Remember it’s always colder the higher you go.”_ She soon felt a warm presence envelop her hand, and she smiled as the man smiled down at her.

“I… I hope tonight has been good to you, (Y/N). I had fun, but it would be meaningless if you weren’t happy. I want this night to be our moment, one I would cherish forever.” (Y/N)’s eyes sparkled with the stars in the sky and the lights that came from the city as she faced him, grasping his other hand with her other free hand.

“I did, Reggie. I had a lot of fun hanging with you tonight.” She could feel his aura as he slowly stepped closer, and his presence made her feel small, but excited.

“I’m so glad. I hope that there is a second date chance available? I’d love to see where this takes us.” Reggie asked as he stroked her cheek with his knuckles. (Y/N) could see that there was a vulnerability in his eyes as he was so gentle with his touch, but was that a tender look in his eyes?

“Sure, I’d love to keep going. You are so sweet and kind, Reggie, it really makes a woman swoon.” (Y/N) could hear his breath hitch a bit as she placed a hand on his chest, over where his heart is.

“I do hope that woman is you, my dear (Y/N).” He was so close now, their noses brushing against each other with feather touches. He was silently asking, and with a slight nod from (Y/N), he leaned in and kissed her. There was a hint of dominance in the kiss, but (Y/N) was loving the initiative he took. Their arms wrapped around each other, his mustache tickling her nose, his whole body was like a shield from the cold and from the world. All (Y/N) focused on was the one moment where she felt like a normal woman again, and silently hoped her beating heart wouldn’t grow wings and fly again, unless it was to see it mingle with his. One question she did have is why so much passion in this one kiss?  
Reggie pulled away all too soon, a quiet whine coming from (Y/N), missing the warm embrace of his love. He exhaled while smiling, then proceeded to kiss her forehead, and held her from behind as they continued to look out at the view.

“(Y/N)?” Before (Y/N) could respond, she felt something solid against her stomach, and a sense of dread suddenly filled her heart as she discreetly reached for her pocket.

“Y-Yes?” (Y/N) masked the hesitation and fear in her voice, wondering why she felt there was a targeting laser over her brain.

“Would you please explain to me,” she felt something sharp and solid against her neck, and began to dig in. “Why do you have a $5.5 million credit bounty for your pretty, soon-to-be-dead head?”

_Click_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been dealing with some life changing events in my personal life, along with a few doctor's appointments already done. I've been depressed and very lonely to the point where I've felt no motivation for anything or to do anything (I hate all these politicians, just let us function please).  
> Either way, I've been figuring out again where I want the story to head after these next 2-3 chapters, along with coming up with a few dumb oneshot ideas (ok I thought they were funny but now I think theyre kinda dorky), but I think everything will be revealed in time, and once I move to a better apartment I think I'll be in a happier place, unless I meet "Mr. Right" XD
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I know my writing is cringe.
> 
> 3/9/2021: Before I forget, I was practicing my digital art skills and drew this for the chapter>> https://rosethenytewolf.tumblr.com/post/642889060372856833/still-practicing-but-this-is-for-a-story-i-am
> 
> Enjoy :D


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, looks like (Y/N) is in trouble, will Locus reach her in time?
> 
> WARNING: ATTEMPTED RAPE TRIGGER WARNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter, and it took me a bit to get it right (as I was really excited by this chapter), but I hope you enjoy!

“R-Reggie? What are you doing?” She felt the blade’s edge dig deeper into her neck, threatening to spill her blood any minute, as she felt his hot breath against her ear.

“While Reggie is my real name, but it’s best if you call me Wyoming at this point, my dear. Trust me, it will make the heartbreak mutual, and much easier. It’s such a shame, you are a wonderful woman. I’m merely doing my job right now, but back to my question as to why you have such a high bounty on your head.” (Y/N)’s big gulp could’ve been stopped by how forceful the blade against her neck was, her blood was already pulsing at such speeds she wondered if he felt the vibrations either from her body, the blade, or both.

“I-I… I couldn’t tell you. I don’t know who wants me dead, nor have I wronged anyone. Please, before you kill me, please tell me who hired you? I at least want to know who hates me with a passion.” Wyoming simply tsked the stiff woman in his arms as he rocked her back and forth, like a sadist rocking their child.

“Unfortunately I do not know that, I went through a middleman. Whoever has a target painted on you obviously does not want to be found. Your father is one of Admiral Hood’s generals, and your mother was a former Spartan-II if I’m not mistaken. If they left themselves easily exposed, well that’s a punishment I wouldn’t want to think about.” (Y/N) knew he was right; her parents would go on a blood hunt for everyone involved in her death. Despite her mother never wanting to hold a gun again, she knew the aged woman would stop at nothing until her daughter had been avenged. What stopped (Y/N) from thinking any further into it was realizing she wasn’t dead yet, but felt a hand moving up and down her body, her thighs up to her hips, then grasping a breast through her coat.

“R-Reggie, I thought you were a gentleman?” The chuckle he let out could’ve been one for seduction and lust, but this was something much worse.

“Oh, I am, but I am also a man with needs. You are more lovely than anyone I’ve ever met, and I am going to enjoy you before I have to kill you.” (Y/N)’s blood ran cold as she could feel his hand reaching around her body, distinctly humming to himself as if he approved. Thinking back to a training session she had with Locus and Felix, (Y/N) waited until he let his guard down, and the blade wasn’t so firmly pressed against her throat. The moment she felt his hand crawl under her shirt, she twirled herself as she wound up a punch, and socked him on his nose. Wyoming staggered back, stunned, and (Y/N) began to sprint for the woods. A loud bang filled her ears followed by a searing pain on her calf, she collapsed and cried out as her leg began pulsing. The only sound to be heard from miles around them was her yelling out due to the pain, and upon closer inspection she felt a warm substance seep out of her, and dread filled her heart as she smelt gun powder.

“Well then (Y/N), I will give you a choice to do this the easy way or the hard way,” There was the crunching sound of sticks as Wyoming walked up to her. “You can either accept this is how it will be, or I will break every bone in your body before I ravish you.” Wyoming offered as he grasped her chin so she looked him in the eyes.

_“Sam, help me please! Where are you? I need you!”_

\---

Locus pulled up his car a few yards away from the coordinates given from the pager. He was in the middle of the fairgrounds when he heard the dreaded sound of his pager, and knew that (Y/N) figured it out and is in mortal danger. Now that he is close, Locus silently prayed as he equipped his silencers on his pistol and his shotgun that she was still alive. With each careful step he took, his heart pounded twice as fast, and with that sound being the only thing he hears, Locus wondered if he was too late. As he went further into the thicker parts of this forest, he could hear the faint sounds of squeaking, creaking metal, and the sounds of struggling. Locus’ heart filled with hope that she was still alive, but also fear as he accelerated his pace as he came to the clearing and an overlook, and saw a car. He saw it rocking back and forth, with a man on the outside, clearly attempting to strip. Locus could feel himself growing jealous slowly, but soon realized he saw flailing arms.

 _“He’s going to rape her first. I need to stop this!”_ His feet wanted to start charging, to go in guns ablazing, and shove him off her, but he knew that Wyoming is clever, and would undoubtedly shoot him. He slowly snuck over.

(Y/N) struggled hard against Wyoming’s iron hold on her. Soon she found her sweater off, her shirt torn, and was scared for her undergarments though her jeans were intact. Being tied down in his car was the last place she’d find himself this soon, but it was the knowledge that he planned on having his way with her before killing her for a bounty.

“You’ve been very cooperative, dear (Y/N), I’m tempted to make it quicker for you, but what’s the fun in not admiring something utterly beautiful?” (Y/N)’s eyes widened as she watched him unsheath his blade, and caress her body with the blade until it reached her jeans. Her instincts tingled, knowing that this was it, but wanted to die knowing she said his name last.

“Locus help me!” It was as if on cue she watched Wyoming take a brunt hit away from her, and a figure launched itself at him, and beat him.

Locus could hardly believe that Wyoming was capable of such vile behavior as he groped (Y/N), violating her. He let out a growl as he charged Wyoming, knocking him off of her.

“What the bloody--?” Wyoming didn't get the chance to finish his thought as Locus collided his fists with Wyoming’s pretty boy face. Locus didn’t hold back, not when the woman he cared about was being violated, and shamed that she was nothing more than a toy.

 _“She is so much more than that, you idiot. She is the most wonderful woman in this entire galaxy, and I won't let you defile her.”_ Once Locus was sure that Wyoming was knocked out cold, he slowly got up, and made his way to the car to see (Y/N)’s eyes shut tightly and clearly crying. What broke his heart was seeing her tied up, her sweater off, her shirt torn, and evidence that a blade made work on her jeans. He made sure to be at a reasonable distance, so her survival instincts don't dictate “trapped”.

“(Y/N)?” It was like magic her eyes opened to him, and to see the look of fear disappear, only to be replaced with a look of joy, and what else did he see in her eyes?

“Sam!” He softly smiled for her.

“Do I have permission to come close to you? I don’t know what he did, but I need to untie you.” She nodded.

“You do.” Locus knew that people had boundaries, and with hers being violated tonight, he didn’t want to try his luck, not when he had already hurt her in the past. He slowly clambered into the car, positioning himself so he isn’t touching her too much, and undid her restraints. What surprised him next was (Y/N) throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him close. Instinctually he wrapped an arm around her, his other arm bracing the center console of the car. He could feel his shirt getting damp, and knew the bottled up emotions were pushing through all the adrenaline.

“It’s ok, (Y/N). I’m here now, no one is going to hurt you.” He watched as she pulled away, but gazed intently at him.

(Y/N) couldn’t help herself when she hugged Locus close. He was real, and he was right there with her, shielding her from the impending doom. She wept bitterly into the crook of his neck, feeling his warmth envelop her body, telling her she’s safe. His whispering reassurances felt like a love song at this point in her delirious state, but she took it as an angel’s song to calm down, and focus on him, Locus, Samuel, the most confusing man she’s ever met, but so strong and emotional too. She pulled away to look up at him, soaking him in. (Y/N) felt a twinge in her heart to see the fear in his eyes, hoping to never again see him look so scared. It was the point of no return, her hand went from his back up his neck, and traced his sharp features: his cheek bones, his chin, even how sculpted and geometric his head and face is. (Y/N) could feel him leaning into her touch, even the silent protest when her hand went to his chest and hovered over where his beating heart was.

Locus was so sure she could feel his beating heart, taking in how vulnerable she was. He relished her touches of her taking him in, while mostly grounding herself, but also wondering what other motives there was. Before he gave in to his desires to cup her cheek, he heard pained groaning behind him. He snapped himself around in a defensive stance.

“Ugh, bloody hell…” Locus watched as Wyoming stood up to regain his center then watched the confusion erase into fury from the man.

“Wyoming…” Locus growled.

“Ah, Locus, a surprise to see you. I’m surprised you are here for the bounty as well. Where’s Felix? Aren’t you two a pair?” Ah, Locus knew where his man was going with this. He slightly turned his head to (Y/N).

“Be prepared to flee, (Y/N). Contact Felix to get you out of here. I’ll have to kill him,” Locus whispered to (Y/N) before returning his attention to the other mercenary. “He’s not here. I came alone, and I have a job to do tonight.” Wyoming sneered at the man as he tried to circle the two.

“As do I, Locus. You know orders are orders, and my orders involve the head of dear (Y/N). Would you like a turn with her before I kill her, or would you like the honors of killing her? Either way, I plan on retiring after this bounty.” Locus felt his jaw locked slightly, the utter disgust of this man causing his blood to boil, and his muscles to tense with anger like a beast.

“You are despicable. While she is my job, it’s for a different reason. Who hired you to kill her?” Locus watched the man closely, seeing his stance change along with his expression darkening. Wyoming was a clever man, albeit dense, and very slippery.

“Oh, I see how it is. She hired you to protect her, didn’t she?” Locus scoffed at the man shielding (Y/N) from the assassin.

“No, someone else did. Now, who hired you?” Wyoming not-so-discreetly reached for the pistol holstered in his jacket.

“Hell if I know, a middleman, someone who doesn’t want to be found. You know who (Y/N) is related to. It would be quite the mess to clean up for those that weren’t involved if this was a sloppier operation.” Wyoming started to play with the pistol in his hand, looking unimpressed as he supposedly inspected it. “Well, what a shame, I’ll just have to kill you then kill her.” Before anything else could be said, Locus quickly brought out his pistol and shot the pistol out of Wyoming’s hand, his aim could never be truer like his heart.

“I won’t let you hurt her.” Locus tossed his pistol aside as Wyoming growled, and the two circled each other. The danger in the air was palpable, and both men knew one of them would not leave here alive. Wyoming was the first to strike, delivering the first punch to Locus’ temple, but the muscular man knew that was the majority of his foe’s first moves, and he countered by blocking, along with a wound up uppercut to Wyoming’s chin. Using this momentum, he landed punches like a pendulum, and he wondered if it was meant to be too easy. He briefly forgot how slippery Wyoming was, shocking the man with flexibility only meant for a woman, as he slid out the way of a haymaker, and juted his knee into Locus’ torso. On his knees as he desperately gains his breath, Wyoming used the opportunity to kick the man square in the head, causing Locus to crumble to the ground, feeling the pending concussion. Locus was unaware the man was stalking closer, a knife in hand to finish the job, but thanks to his specialized training to listening even when incapacitated, Locus calculated the distance. Just at the right moment, Locus rolled away from where the killing strike would have been made, and used his strength and gaining momentum to knock Wyoming back enough of a distance for Locus to get back to his feet. The two returned to circling each other.

“What’s the matter, Wyoming? I thought you preferred to give you enemies an agonizing death with a cringey monologue.” Locus taunted, knowing that if he was anything like Felix, then Wyoming hated having his ego prodded at.

“I just hate you tonight, and you deserve a quick death so I can return to giving her my attention.” Locus knew they could scrap all night, but knew that Wyoming wanted him worn down so he was easier to kill due to how slow he can maneuver.

 _“But that’s his mistake.”_ It was a blur to the rest of the world, but slow motion to Locus as Wyoming came charging forward for another jab, only for Locus to turn ninety degrees, clenching his fist, and landing a haymaker to slam Wyoming down, and it was comical to see the man bounce on the ground from the strike. Locus took the time available for Wyoming to get over being stunned as he reached for Wyoming’s blade still sticking out from the ground, and stood his ground, ready to execute his plan. The fair skinned man got up, snarling and staring down Locus.

“You are no match for me. I was in Project Freelancer. I’m like those Spartan-II’s, a super soldier! What makes you think you could take me down?” Locus simply smirked as he steadied himself, the blade firmly in his hand.

“Indeed you are right about that, but I was there when Reach fell. You may have had specialized training, equipment, and weapons, but you weren’t genetically modified, and nothing can replace quick thinking. I’d rather not let my pride kill me on the battlefield.” The two circled each other, with Wyoming creeping closer and closer.

“What will you do? You are the muscle of your duo, but even your strength wants to make me yawn.”

 _“Gotcha.”_ “Then show me how strong you are, unless you’re too scared to face my strength.” Seeing the man take the challenge all to eagerly, Locus saw the man simply stick out his fist in a weak attempt of a punch, and in a flash Locus had spun himself around and suplexed Wyoming over his shoulder to the ground, and at the same time drove a knife into Wyoming’s torso, right through his kidney. He then held Wyoming in a choke-hold and slowly counted the seconds until he ran out of air to pass out.

“You are a despicable man, and I take great pleasure in killing you tonight to protect her.” Locus growled softly into his ear, causing Wyoming to chuckle then to start coughing.

“Why, how much are you being paid?” What surprised Wyoming was how Locus scoffed.

“It doesn’t matter, this is personal.” With a quick movement, and a loud crack being heard, Locus settled Wyoming to the ground, his head now in a very deathly-looking position. Panting while looking over the finished deed, Locus wanted to yell into the night, howl to the galaxy that no one will ever lay a finger on (Y/N).

(Y/N) was barely on her forearms as she watched Locus stand tall and proud, looking like an alpha that finished taking down the fill, and relishing it’s triumph. He turned to face her, blood splattered on his shirt and some bits of his face. The way he looked under the moonlight was very deadly and it made her want to run, but she couldn’t. (Y/N) was too drawn to how he looked, like a protector, and the sounds from their combat was like a seductive sonata knowing that he was defending her from a life or death situation. She watched as he slowly walked to her, knelt down in front of her, and took her hands in his.

“I won’t let anything or anyone hurt you, (Y/N).”

\---

(Y/N) looked out the window from Locus’ car on the drive back to the safehouse. After the battle she pointed out her leg to Locus, and upon quick inspection was relieved to hear him say it was a flesh wound, and the bullet skimmed her skin. Thankfully Wyoming kept a health kit in his car, and he patched her up. Just as she proceeded to stand up to walk to the car, Locus picked her up and carried her. (Y/N) couldn’t help herself when she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close.

_“Thank you, Sam.” He looked down at her, and softly smiled._

_“I’m always there for you, (Y/N). I would’ve died had I been too late.”_

She idly reached over and grasped his freehand, and he in response grasped her hand as they entered the neighborhood. (Y/N) didn’t think she’d ever see this side of Locus, of Samuel. The way he tended to her, he was so gentle, so kind and caring, raw. It was the raw emotion in his eyes that betrayed what he was going through that night, and it made (Y/N) feel guilty. She was his friend, and he was hers, and he almost lost her. It made (Y/N) wonder if she really was nothing more than a paycheck to him, but it didn’t stop her guilt at making him worry. (Y/N) sighed a bit too loudly, and could feel his concerned gaze on her.

“Sam, I’m sorry about all of this…” It would've been missed by anyone else, but (Y/N) saw the slight twitch in his muscles, causing him to grasp the wheel and her hand tighter.

“(Y/N), please…” (Y/N) shook her head.

“No, Sam, I was being dumb, and you were right.” His jaw tightened a bit more. “What was he thinking? Does he hate me now? Is he trying to not say that?”

“(Y/N), please!” At this point (Y/N) fully shifted herself, her hand leaving his grasp, to where her body faced Sam.

“You would’ve lost your paycheck over me lusting a normal life, but what I witnessed tonight has me feeling confused yet bubbly. How is it that I am nothing more than a paycheck to you? I’ve accepted that, yet--” (Y/N) would never get the chance to finish that statement as she both felt the force of the car coming to a screeching halt, along with the sound of the brakes forcing them to come to a halt. She would soon feel the wondrous sensation of two strong hands cupping her face, and a set of lips coming into contact with hers. (Y/N)’s brain froze, and her cheeks lit up like Christmas. (Y/N) had been kissed by Wyoming that night, but to be kissed by Locus, no by Samuel, was beyond a celestial experience. His mouth was always frowning, in a taut line, but no his lips were warm and soft like silk. The way he kissed was from fear at first, but now it was something else.

 _“What does he feel?”_ (Y/N) closed her eyes, allowed herself to feel, and kissed back while wondering if she heard him softly moan upon feeling the reciprocation. For such a strong and restrained man, he was so gentle and so tender. She placed a hand on his cheek, and a hand over his beating heart as they continued to kiss.Sam pulled away, and (Y/N) saw an unusually glint in his eyes. It reminded her of a man who just kissed his wife on their wedding day, yet there was also some confusion in fear. 

“Sam…” (Y/N) couldn't stop herself from smiling, hoping to communicate that she wanted more. Unfortunately the high wore off quicker for Locus as his happy expression suddenly turned sour, and ashamed? He immediately removed himself from her and returned his attention to the wheel.

“...sorry…” Locus immediately put pedal to the metal and they sped off on the road, leaving (Y/N) forced against her seat, wondering what the heck happened. It was a few more awkward minutes before they returned to the safehouse, and the two exited his car. What made (Y/N) concerned was how he didn’t display concern for her, and he just left her to get out of the car. It made her softly smile that he got the door for her, and the moment the two entered the main room, there was Felix on the couch, and the moment he saw them, he shot up and darted over.

“(Y/N)! You’re alright! Are you ok? What happened to Wyoming?” Locus simply snarled and brushed passed him, and the two watched the man march up the stairs, then heard a door slam. 

“I’m ok, and he’s dead.” Felix darted his glances between her and upstairs.

“What happened to him?” (Y/N) simply sighed and looked down to the floor before returning to meet his brown eyes.

“Sam kissed me.”

“What?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a chapter I had been long-anticipating to write, and now that he made the move, what will happen next?  
> Things are starting to get a bit better on my end, but life has it's ways of stacking weight on you. I'll be moving into a better apartment soon, and for a few days now and into the next few days its back-to-back tours and questions. Sam is still someone I want to cuddle and snuggle.  
> Get ready for the next chapter, I'm still planning outlines of where I want the story to go after the next chapter.  
> Thanks for hanging in there and reading, and I know my writing is cringe as of right now XD


End file.
